


A Reason Why

by Severedpsychos



Category: Metal Gear Solid
Genre: A million and one guesses of what V’s actual name really is, Awkward Boners, Big Boss as a... not so helpless bottom, Big Boss is a dick, Biting, Blaming my wife for all the tags, Campfire stories, Dry Humping, Erotica, F/M, Guilty past times, Heartrending foreshadowing, Horrible life choices, Humor, Kaz would make a handsome Lestat, Kissing, M/M, Mother Base, PTSD, Peace Day, Predator/Prey, SNAAAAKE!!!, Seductive ambush, Sort of..., Suggestive relationship references, They’re all a bunch of horny teenagers, Touching “Daddy” moments, V is a protective father figure, Vampires, Why Big Boss is afraid of vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:43:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Severedpsychos/pseuds/Severedpsychos
Summary: Boss delves into his most secret of secrets, why he is afraid of vampires. Paz pokes it out of him.





	A Reason Why

Jack stared into the campfire he had built upon the platform, Mother Base had come along well. The three hundred strong mercenary company had flourished under his and, especially, Kaz’s auspices. The irony of the number hadn’t escaped him, after all, three hundred Spartans went to Thermopylae and never came back. A good death certainly, but dead is still dead. The Spartan King, Leonidas, had died there too. Considering his own position in this situation, it certainly didn’t bode well. Jack wondered if that ancient king had an eyepatch too.

Watching the crackle of flame and the exotic dance of dying embers, it resembled the forge of his thoughts and the burn of guilt over actions taken, actions that resulted in the death of his mentor, lover, and sometimes maternal figure. Those all made sense to him, but he doubted others would think so. 

Time had lost meaning, and night had deepened, till stars shone vividly in the heavens. Even though Jack had never taken his eye from the flame, he could still appreciate the countless stars in all their glory. The band of the galaxy, a river of light with stars like pebbles in the river bottom. 

Soft, almost noiseless, steps intruded into his solitude. As did a gentle presence; that presence hid a fierceness inside that was quite profound in such a small body. He knew it to be Paz. She approached from his non eyepatched side, in a show of respect, and sat down next to him, to stare into the flames along with him.The two sat wordlessly for an indeterminate time. Yet, it wasn’t unpleasant, this breach of his solitude. 

The silence was broken, as Paz giggled delightedly. Patient, Jack waited for an explanation. When it wasn’t promptly trotted out, he grunted his displeasure. Paz sighed in a put upon manner, but obeyed the unspoken command. “So, Snake, I hear you are scared of vampires?” Her voice dripped with devious innocence, even as her accent was pleasing to hear.

Surprise made him snort in disbelief. This was why she had come to him? It wasn’t to ambush him again, this time, outside of a box? Feeling a blatantly suspicious presence, he declined to answer. He would wait till the one sneaking about revealed himself. He passed the moment with a noncommittal grunt and a shrug as Paz pleaded to know if he was or not.

With footsteps much less silent, and heavy breathing, Kaz jumped in front of Jack’s face on the eyepatch side, halfheartedly trying to surprise him. The costume, Jack assumed, was the supposed “real” scare. As if vampires wore aviator sunglasses. Without effort, Jack’s hand snaked it’s way to Kaz’s belt, gripping it firmly while Kaz spoke, “I’ve come to suck your blood!” In a thick Romanian accent. He was even dressed in some kind of cape and slacks. Kaz realized he was in danger, trying to get words out quickly, “It was a joke, relax....”, before Jack moved his whole body in one explosive motion, hurling Kazuhira from the platform in that one same motion. Kaz laughed the whole way down.

Paz laughed, richly, as Jack settled once more to sitting beside the fire. “He can swim, right, Snake?”

Jack shrugged, eloquently, before grumbling. “Either that or he will learn, plus there are ladders at the base for just such.......accidents. You can swim too, right, Paz?” The glare of his one eye was marred by the upturned corner of his lips.

Sniffing and turning her nose to the air, indignantly, she pretended to take offense. “I used to swim in the ocean....with my friends.....until I came here.” Jack knew something was wrong by how her speech had lurched and her eyes had started to tear up. Something awful had happened to this child. Maybe something as bad as the Boss?

He had known she was more than what she seemed since the first time they met. Neither he, nor Kazuhira had been able to find out what that something “more” was. So, he was willing to let it be for now, being she had become friendly with the other women on Mother Base. Plus, she had another man looking out for her. The lead medic on Mother Base. He looked after her like a daughter. All in all, this place was helping her. At least that’s what Jack, fervently, hoped.

“You know what, I am scared of vampires.” Jack admitted, deciding to change the subject, to ease her tears. “Don’t go spreading that around. Unless you want to be swimming like Kaz down there.” 

Before she could say anything in one way or another, Jack got up and recovered a few more logs for the fire from a nearby shed he had co-opted for such a purpose. Returning, he saw that she had taken the time to dry her eyes, and replace her smile back where it was. He could still see the battle going on inside her, that sadness and fear that threatened to take the stage by force.

Adding two more logs to the flame, he launched into his tale to pull her mind from whatever torment she was facing. “You see Paz, I’m scared of them because I know they are real. I even killed one. Since then, I know that others must be out there. Nature abhors a single one of anything, so there have to be more. I will tell you this story, one I never even told The Boss. Will you listen to it?” The last words were spoken soft and inviting, like someone revealing a dark, or tantalizing secret.

Or both.

Paz had clearly become riveted by his words, her eyes had become blue moons in a white sky. The flickering firelight only added to this effect. Jack paused for a moment to gaze with his one good eye, until her mind caught up with what he was saying, and she nodded vigorously. Clearly eager for him to begin the tale.

As Jack spoke, memory lived once more. He was an adequate story teller, but this was something else. Truth seethed from his every word and motion. Only someone who was already set to disbelieve could have continued to do so. Thus, his story began.

“I had been wandering near a riverbank, to get away from the noise of the city, yet I found it odd that even birds and animals were completely silent. This was a place people often were. They should have disregarded my presence as a mere curiosity at best.”

“The dark of the night seemed friendly enough. Even without the sounds of animal calls. The path was moderately light with overhead lamp and shadows danced as insects were captivated by the light that forever eluded their grasp. “

“I turned around, hearing branches break behind me, yet nothing was there. Turning back around I noticed a woman was on the path ahead of me. She certainly wasn’t there before. I continued walking, feeling a bit uneasy, but disregarded the sensation of tingles along the back of my neck. Like the hairs there were trying to flee, to join the ones on my head, hoping for safety in numbers.”

Paz interrupted suddenly. “What did she look like, Snake?! Could you tell what she was? What did you do?” Her avid fascination clear in her body language as she was leaning into his every word.

Jack sighed, his voice rumbled with irritated patience. “If you let me continue then those would be things you find out as I tell the story.” Eyeballing her, to be sure she got the message to be patient, he paused for a moment to be sure it sank in, before continuing.

“She was tall, black hair, fit and lithe, a dancer’s body. She was leaned up against a tree right next to the path. It’s branches partly blocking the light from a nearby lamp, causing shadows to writhe across her features when the wind stirred them.”

“Passing her, I noticed she had been crying. Tears stained her cheeks, and she looked pale. She was even shivering, as if she was cold. I had to stop and help if I could. I don’t like seeing people in distress. I said to her, “Are you alright? What happened? Do you need me to hurt some asshole for you?” She had slightly laughed at the last part, then she responded.”

“I have had a hell of a time lately. I sucked my boyfriend dry and his heart gave up on me. I certainly don’t think he loved me anymore, in the end. Now though, I’m all alone. No one to keep me company at night. No one to keep me....warm.” Her voice trailed off, suggestively, as I watched her bat her eyes at me. She had hungry dark brown eyes that seemed to pull me along as she gestured with her head deeper into the trees, just before sauntering off, her hips swaying like she was on the deck of a ship at sea.”

“I followed readily, and I may as well admit, blindly, which is an irony considering, at least then, I still had both eyes. Which I have to be honest, were glued to the rather nice ass she had. It was also then that I noticed she was wearing nothing but a short black dress. I say nothing, because I saw bare cheek as she swayed her hips. Something in me, though, was already trying to warn me, alert me to the fact that I was the only one making any noise while she led me.”

Paz looked as if she were about to fall over for being so enthralled by the story. A look of wonder, worry and arousal, at war for the control of her features. Jack wondered to himself if he should continue, if it meant he was going to get pounced by this eager kitten over there. Resigning himself to the possibility of such a horrid fate, he continued after a deep breath.

“The spot she stopped us at was a good distance from the path. No one would hear much of anything from there, should anyone be that unfortunate as to happen by at an inopportune time.”

“Turning toward me, she stalked forward like a hunting animal, smooth, graceful, and silent. She pressed what would have been a hot kiss against my lips, if not for the fact they were cool, if not cold. My pubescent mind certainly didn’t care. I eagerly returned it.”

“Before I knew it, we were on the ground, her hips astride mine as we fervently kissed our minds into oblivion. That’s when her behavior started to change. The first noticeable thing was her ripping my shirt in half, down the front, like it was tissue paper. The second was when she said something along the lines of, “thank you for the feast, big boy,” before pinning my hands above my head on the forest floor, with much more strength I would have ever thought her having in such a lithe body.”

“She began trailing kisses down my neck and torso, and worked her way back up to my neck. Growing more and more frenzied as she began to bite on the way back up. She was clearly excited and aroused as she was grinding her bare body against my mysteriously tight pants.” Jack coughed slightly, a flush of embarrassment coloring his face briefly, as he considered who he was confessing this to. Being a man of his word, though, he continued on, quickly mastering the embarrassment. “Anyways, as I was saying. She reached my neck again and I had begun to suspect something was strange about her teeth, they were too pointy or sharp.”

“Suddenly, one of her hands released a wrist, and made a fist in my hair right before yanking hard to better expose my neck. Then she sank her fangs into me and for a brief moment I just thought she was a biter, but then I could feel her pulling and sucking the blood right out of me. That’s when I finally realized something was actually wrong.”

“Feeling as close to panic as I ever felt, I began to swing away with my fist. It did absolutely nothing to deter her. Hell, she even moaned while feeding, as if to encourage my fighting. With her latched on like a leech, I couldn’t even look around for something to use, and trying to buck her off was......distracting.”

“My hand fumbled around for anything I could use to turn the tables. I found a broken branch not much longer than the length of my hand, knowing I wouldn’t have enough space to stab her effectively with her body pressed so tightly against mine. I would have called it a lover’s embrace if she wasn’t so busy eating me.”

“I thrust my hips up and she giggled around the mouthful she had of my neck. I could feel my blood pulse out around her lips as she did. I succeeded, however, in creating the space I needed.”

“Even now, I am not certain how many times I stabbed her. But one must have reached her heart, because she didn’t flinch at all for any of the others, and the shriek she gave was something out of darkest pits of the earth. Then she flung herself away from me and tried to run, but fell to the ground not ten steps after getting off.”

“I walked over to the body, cautiously. I kept anticipating that this was a ploy, just some way to play with her meal. Satisfied that she was indeed dead and unmoving, I turned her over. I was curious about the teeth she had used to bite me. There were twin long fangs for her incisors. That’s the moment I finally realized, she was a real fucking vampire.”

“I used the pair of pliers I had stole from the garage I worked at and pulled one of them to keep. I still have it, in fact. I gathered dry leaves to cover the body and lit it on fire to burn it, and guarantee she wouldn’t get back up and try to settle the score.”

“Later that year, I lied about my age and enlisted in the US Army, just in time for the start of the Korean War. Very shortly after that is when I met Her.” The capitalization was clear in his voice. His eye lost focus, as if truly seeing something that wasn’t there.

Paz was silent for a long moment, before she finally responded to the story. “Do you really still have it, Snake?”

Jack nodded, silently, and pulled a glass vial from his hip pocket, complete with elongated tooth. It gleamed fiercely in the firelight. Paz shivered at the sight of it, but curiosity brought her to examine it closer. She went to her knees in front of him, sitting on her heels to look at it, while he held it for her.

A figure waltzed into the light, silently. Arms folded and a stern expression painting his face. “So, here you are. Neglecting your rest, I see. Against the doctors orders, I might add. Don’t you have Peace Day and a certain concert to prepare for? After all, it’s only four days away. Well, three now I suppose, with you hooligans being out at all hours of the night. I expect it out of him, but not out of you. He, at least, has the excuse that it’s his job to skulk around at hours others find distasteful. Anyways, off with you, go and get rest.”

Paz leaped up, gracefully, and gave a mock salute. “Yes sir, sorry sir, will do sir.” Then she promptly scampered off into the dark corridors of Mother Base, taking time to playfully turn and stick out her tongue, briefly.

Jack snorted. Surprised to see her listen at all. “You going to try and send me to bed too, V?”

The other man held Jack’s eye with a withering glare. “Damn right, I am. And how many times do I have to tell you, it’s not V or Five, or anything even remotely like it. I find it acceptable for you to say my name - assuming you even remember, Jack - or in cases of extreme duress, and or pain, and maybe pleasure, “Medic!” The man’s words didn’t echo for all the volume he put into the last word. “Heard it all, by the way, and don’t worry I won’t tell a soul either. You know I will always have your back. Just don’t try and get me killed on purpose or anything. Also that girl is definitely not sixteen. She has to be in her twenties based on dental, alone. Just don’t hurt her. I will gladly watch a man burn for hurting her. Maybe even you.”

Surprising laughter burst out, short and choppy. “I’m more worried about her hurting ME. Wait, who the hell do you think you’re talking to?”

The other man had already turned to walk away. Giving a shrug of his own, he turned his head, so only one eye showed over his shoulder, and he said, in perfect mimicry of Jack’s voice, “You’re talkin’ to yourself.” He resumed walking and quickly vanished.

Jack felt a chill stir through him with those words. The future, uncertain, and a feeling of foreshadowing hovering overhead, he stared once more into the flames, even as they flickered and began to die.

Sudden understanding brought him out of the dark reverie. “Holy shit, she was being literal! She sucked her boyfriend dry. I wonder if he was as awkwardly aroused by it as I was.” Deciding to turn in for the night, he made his way to his quarters. He wondered how long it would take Paz to try and sneak in. He grunted in amusement. 

She would try, but wouldn’t succeed. He had been preparing this whole time for vampires to try, he very much doubted she would win, through his precautions, to pounce him again. Then again, maybe he would let her.

Getting up, he decided it was time to turn in and get some shut eye. He kicked the burning logs and cinders over the edge of the platform. A sloshing heavy step approached, and in the dark, Jack smirked to himself, knowing Kaz wouldn’t be able to see it. The fury in the wet slapping footsteps was blatantly obvious as Kaz marched right up next to Jack and spoke. “That was a god damned rush Boss, but you’re still a dick.”

Jack grunted and shrugged, apathetically. “Guess you better go dry off before you get hypothermia or something equally tragic.” He turned to go and left Kazuhira sputtering nonsensical protests to being left out in the cold.

He had gotten some distance away when an angry voice rang out on the ocean breeze. “Snaaaaaaaaaake!”


End file.
